The Izumi's
by Pocky sticks and Choco Cornets
Summary: Konata Izumi is crowned Queen of England but devastated after her husband passes away from Poisoning. However the Queen develops a taste for sex after a steamy night with her friend Miyuki, Konata embarks on a sexual adventure with Three different Girls!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR, LUCKY STAR BELONGS TO KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S AND IS HIS PROPERTY. THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION. **_

_The year is 1509. England has just crowned it's first ever queen. Her name, Konata Izumi. She has inherited this land from her father ,Sojiro the 1__st __. The Izumi's invaded the land from Wales in 1485 and defeated the Yorkshire and Lanchashire armies at the Battle of Bosworth Field . However prior to her cornanation, her loyal husband and the man Konata deeply and truly loved passed away from poisoning. He leaves behind his heart broken queen and their baby daughter Akira. The country is now concerened about the aftermath of Konata's reign, without a husband, there is no chance of a male heir. Konata however is now not interested in ever getting married again and has vowed to stay single the rest of her life, and this has put the country's future in major jeopardy._

_September 1509_

_Three months into Konata's reign and all is not well. She was still struck by her husband's death and was refusing to perform her duties of running the country and has now confined herself to her room and has demanded to be left alone. The people in the Queen's court have decided to send someone who can get Konata out of that room, someone who has known Konata her whole life, someone that Konata trusts completely. That someone was Miyuki Takara. Miyuki was born Five months after Konata was born and on that fateful day the first thing she ever saw was a baby Konata staring at her. She had somehow managed to get from her private quarters at the other end of the castle and end up in Miyuki's mother's bed. _

_Ever since that day, Miyuki and Konata were inseperable. They would both do everything together. They studied together, they travelled together and they grew up together. This is why Miyuki was chosen to talk with the queen, In London's eye's, she was their only hope._

_Nanako Kuroi, The queen's accountant was put in charge of persuading Miyuki to have words with the Queen. She was able to locate Miyuki in the palace grounds sat upon a hill staring up at the bright blue and sun filled sky._

''Good afternoon Miss Takara'' said Nanako taking Miyuki by surprise.

_Miyuki was known to drift away when lost in thought and this made her easily approachable, as long as you don't startle her that is._

''Ah Nanako, you took me by surprise there'' replied Miyuki who was trying to catch her breath.

''I'm sorry but I desparetly need to have an urgent discussion with you'' said Nanako

''An urgent discussion with me?'' asked a confused Miyuki who had no idea why anyone would urgently need to speak with her about anything.

''That's right, as a matter of fact your the only person in the world who can help me'' said Nanako

''Oh, i'm sure Miss Kuroi is now making fun of me'' said Miyuki ''Noone in their right mind would need to speak to me as I am a feeble woman''

''Miss Takara, with all due respect noone at court see's you as a feeble woman'' said Nanako

''That's kind of you to say so Nanako'' said Miyuki

''Shall we go for a walk?'' asked Nanako

''Oh yes, that's a great idea!'' beamed Miyuki

_Nanako and Miyuki went through the palace grounds and around the lake. Nanako explained the entire situation to Miyuki and told her what needed to be done. _

''Miss Takara, I hope you understand the situation at hand here'' said Nanako

''Yes, I understand completely Nanako and I promise that I will get her majesty out of that room'' said Miyuki

''Just remember this Miyuki, The future of this country depends entirely on you being succesful, failiure is not an option here'' said Nanako

''I know, but rest assure If theirs anyone that can talk the queen around, it's me'' said Miyuki

''Good,remember we are all counting on you'' said Nanako

_Nanako turned and walked away down another path that led her away from Miyuki. Miyuki's nerves slowly kicked in. This wasn't the easisest of tasks, trying to persuade Konata to come out of her room but she knew that she had to, for the sake of England. She headed towards the Royal Palace where she would confront her friend and superior, the Queen. _

_Konata was led down on her bed, a bed only fit for royalty. She had no idea how long it had been now since she first marched into her room and slammed the door shut, but her stomach never stopped growling now and it was an annoyance to Konata. _

''_I...I won't accept he's gone'' she thought ''I can't'' _

_Throught the days, all Konata could hear was her subjects knocking on her door, pleading with her to come out, but she didn't respond. She just lay on her bed wishing that it was all a dream and her husband was still alive and well. _

_Suddenly Konata heard yet another knock on her door. But this time she recognised this knock, it was a knock she used to hear every night after she was put to bed and left alone. As children, Miyuki would always use that knock and enter Konata's room and spend the night with her. _

''M...Miyuki, is that you?''

''Yes your majesty, if it is alright with you I request to have a word with you'' said Miyuki

_Konata didn't respond straight away, Despite it being Miyuki she was aware that her subjects would try anything to get her to come out of her room._

_''_Are you alone Miyuki'' asked Konata

''I am your highness'' replied Miyuki

_Again Konata didn't respond straight away. She felt that she wasn't ready to come out yet so why were people forcing her to do something she didn't want to do, she was their Queen after all. _

''Come in Miyuki'' she uttered

_Miyuki slowly opened the door and slipped in, she then quickly closed the door. The room was dark because the curtains were shut. Konata was turned away from Miyuki. She was staring at her mirror now. _

''Your highness... Have you had the curtains shu-''

''I've told you before Miyuki, don't call me your highness or your majesty, call me by my name'' said Konata cutting Miyuki off

_Miyuki got down onto her knees and bowed. Konata turned from her mirror and got up from her bed. She slowly walked towards Miyuki_

''I don't deserve that honor your highness, I am only your loyal subject'' said Miyuki

''I've also told you that you don't have to bow whenever you greet me'' said Konata

''Your highness... I mean Konata I don't know why you see me so highly'' said Miyuki

''Why I see you so highly?'' ''Your my best friend and my most trustworthy subject'' said Konata ''Now please get up from the floor''

_Miyuki quickly got up from the floor and stood in front of her queen. Her long blue hair was scuffy and stretching out everywhere. _

''Konata, I am only a commoner as you well know. My mother and father have both passed and I am not of noble blood''

''That means nothing to me Miyuki, Noone has ever treat or shown me more respect or kindness like you have shown me'' said Konata

''If that's the case Konata, Then I might as well tell you why I have come'' said Miyuki

'' I think I already know'' said Konata as she went back onto her bed and once again stared up at the ceiling.

''We all want you to come out of your room Konata, Your country needs you'' said Miyuki

''And I need my husband, but we can't all have what we want can we?'' replied Konata

''It was a tragic loss Konata, He was a good man and a good friend to me as well, but do you think that he would want you to go on like this?'' asked Miyuki

''I.... well... no he wouldn't, but I can't help it Miyuki, He was my first love and the only boy in court that ever payed attention to me'' sobbed Konata

''Oh Konata, please don't cry'' said Miyuki

_Miyuki sat down on the queen's bed andwiped away her tears from her dripping green eyes. Konata was happy that Miyuki was by her side but didn't want to look weak. _

''I'm fine Miyuki, and I thank you for your ever lasting friendship but I don't think I can leave this room yet'' said Konata

''But why not?'' asked Miyuki

''Because...I feel... well I feel alone at court, now that my husband is gone I feel alone'' said Konata who stared at her tiny feet.

_Miyuki didn't respond to Konata, she didn't know what she could say to make her come out and run the country. She felt that she was going to let everyone_ _in court down. She imagined that they would call her names and banish her from court, the place she was raised like a princess alongside Konata. But everyone treat Miyuki differently then they treat the queen because of Miyuki's background. Miyuki never knew her parents, her mother died after giving birth to Miyuki and her father was killed battling the Scots. _

_''_Wait a minute, Miyuki I know how I can change all of this'' said Konata

''What do you mean Konata?'' asked Miyuki

''I know how I don't have to feel so alone anymore'' said Konata who leapt up from her bed

''How?'' asked Miyuki

''Its simple really, I will make you my advisor!'' said an excited Konata

''A...advisor?'' what do you mean by that?'' asked a confused Miyuki

''I want you to live here with me, you'll have a room next to mine and you can help me with all my duties'' said Konata

''Oh... I'm sure your highness-

''Miyuki!'' moaned Konata

'' What I mean is you could find anyone that would do a better job then I ever would'' said Miyuki

''Nonsense, I won't listen to such nonsense Miyuki, your a clever girl, you just underestimate yourself'' said Konata

''Your the only one who thinks that Konata'' sighed Miyuki

''I don't think so, remember when we were young. Whenever we walked through the palace gardens all the boys would spy on you and occasionally ask for your hand in marriage'' said Konata

''That's not true Konata, those boys were only making fun of me'' said an embarrased Miyuki

''No way Miyuki, With boobs like yours how could any man posibly make fun of you'' said Konata

_Miyuki went bright red. She never liked to talk about it, but Miyuki was the most talked about girl in the south of England. Growing up, Konata was jealous of Miyuki's constant attention grabbing skills. All the boys in court had asked for her hand at least five times and this made all the ladies envious of Miyuki. _

''Therefore Miyuki, I hearby appoint you my new advisor''said Konata''. ''You are to move here as soon as possible''

''I...I can't find words to describe my grattitude, I don't feel worthy'' said Miyuki getting back onto her knees and bowing down to the queen.

_Konata also got down onto her knees and hugged a sobbing Miyuki. Her fingers ran through the soft and delicate pink locks that was Miyuki's hair._

''I promise you Miyuki, you'll be very happy at court and I'll be happy'' said a smiling queen.

''Does that mean your coming out of here?'' asked a hopeful Miyuki

''That depends, are you willing to join me for dinner?'' asked Konata

''Of course, if that is what you wish'' replied Miyuki

''Do me a favour and open my curtains Miyuki'' said Konata

_Miyuki rushed towards the curtains to let in the sunlight _

''Now go easy on Miyu-''

_Miyuki pulled back the curtains and Konata who was staring straight at the now bright window collapsed onto her bed rubbing her eyes and moaning_

''Oh I'm sorry your highness, I'm so sorry'' said a panicky Miyuki who rushed over to check if Konata was alright

''I'm fine Miyuki, don't worry'' said Konata who started to laugh

''Is there anything I can to make things right'' begged Miyuki

''Hmmm well there is one thing'' said Konata who was planning to mess with Miyuki

''If it makes you happy then I'll be happy to do it'' said a tearful Miyuki

_Suddenly and without warning Konata dived onto Miyuki and started to tickle her belly. Miyuki was quick to stop crying and burst out laughing. They both rolled about on the bed tickling the other and laughing together, just like they did when they were children._

_Konata and Miyuki eventually led next to each other on the bed, both exhausted and panting for breath_

''Thank you Miyuki, you've made me realise that I can move on and be happy'' said Konata

''I promise you Konata, I will always be here for you and I will do my best as your advisor'' said Miyuki

''I know you will Miyuki, I wouldn't have anyone else in that position other then you'' smiled Konata

_Miyuki smiled and sat up. She put her glasses back on and stood up from the bed. Konata went over to a mirror hanging on the wall and started to adjust her hair. _

_''_Your majesty should not be doing such a tedious task'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki, If a woman is unable to fix her own hair then she dosen't deserve to be called a woman'' laughed Konata

''At least let me do it'' said Miyuki

_Konata sighed and decided to just let Miyuki do as she wished. She knew Miyuki too well to tell her otherwise_

''If you insist'' said Konata who smiled into her mirror

_For Konata, this was just what she needed to get over her loss. Her best friend by her side and now was going to be living right next door to her. England could take a sigh of relief, But it would be the first of many ''sighs of relief'''for this nation _


	2. Stormy Affairs

Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR, LUCKY STAR BELONGS TO KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S AND IS HIS PROPERTY. THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION. **_

_1510, One year into Konata's reign over England and her inexperience of ruling a country is starting to show. The Queen is more interested in having fun and messing around with her best friend and advisor Miyuki. The Queen has never had any good relations with the Scottish, especially the Queen of the Scots, Misao Kusakabe. They both had first met as children at a peace conference in 1501 between their fathers. Both immediently disliked the other and have had an intense rivalry ever since that fateful day. Misao was crowned one year previous to Konata and has had more experience. Rumors have spread across the two countries that the Scotish Queen is now interested in expanding her lands and taking the English Queen's lands. Nanako, the Queen' s accountant is ordered to travel to Scotland to negociate peace between the two countries._

May 1510

_Nanako had set off for Scotland a month previously but news of her arrival had still not yet reached the Queen's ear. Dealing with the Scots was never an enjoyable thing for an English Monarch to do, especially Konata. But it was to protect her subjects and her country or that's what everyone keeps telling her. The Queen spent most of her time either going hunting with Miyuki or watching various tournements such as jousting. _

''So Miyuki, what should it be today? Hunting? That Jousting tournament I told you about? Or we could just stay in the palace and give some servants embarasing orders '' said an excited Konata

''If your Majesty will calm down and relax for a minute-'' said Miyuki before she was cut off by the Queen

''Why would I calm down? I'm the Queen, last time I checked that means I can do whatever I want'' said Konata

''But you have a duty to run your country, and you also have a meeting to attend this afternoon'' said Miyuki

''A meeting? That sounds boring, what is it about?'' asked a bored Konata

''It's about creating some new taxes and-''

''BORING'' moaned Konata

''Also'' continued Miyuki ''There's talks of Sctoland invading soon so we need to-''

''That's simple'' said Konata ''We'll just send a massive army up north and defeat the orange haired people''

''It's not that simple you majesty, we would need an army of at least 20,000 soldiers to match the Scottish Queen's army'' said Miyuki who digged into her notes on Scotland

''Miyuki, I could go up their myself, one person against 20,000 orange haired nutters and I would still win'' claimed Konata

''I must admit that I admire you courage your majesty,but please don't try to do anything like that'' said Miyuki

_Before Konata and Miyuki could continue their discussion, a man dressed completely in black walked into the room with a large roll of parchment. The man was as Konata refered him to as an ''announcer'' or someone that announces events or people about to enter the Queen's presence._

''Presenting the explorer Meito Anizawa''

_Passing by the small announcer was a tall, long haired man dressed in a long dark blue coat, sitting on the man's shoulder was a yellow parrot that had only one eye. His leg was missing but was replaced by a large wooden leg that appeared to of had a chunk biten out of it. _

''And who might you be?'' asked Konata

''Your majesty, my name is Meito Anizawa, I was an explorer for your father, the king''.

''An explorer?'' replied a puzzled Konata

''Your majesty, an explorer is someone who searches the earth for new lands and treasures'' whispred Miyuki into the queen's ear

''That's fine and all but that's four times you've called me majesty now'' whispered Konata into Miyuki's ear

''I'm sorry, I'll try I swear'' moaned Miyuki

_Konata couldn't stop giggling at the sight of Miyuki blushing with embarrasment_

''Umm your majesty?'' said Meito

''Oh...sorry'' said Konata coming back into reality

''I have brought you many gifts from a faraway land'' said Meito

''Gifts?'' said a puzzled Konata

''That's right your highness, my crew and I were able to discover many different silks and spices from a really hot country where the sun never sets'' said Meito

''Silks and Spices?'' said Miyuki who sounded very interested

''Anything else?'' asked Konata

''Well your highness, My crew also visited a land that is a world of it's own, it is a sight to see with your own eyes, words cannot describe it's beauty-''

''Get to the point parrot boy, I have an axe and block outside that's brand new, and I'm keen to have it tested'' said Konata whose face and stare had suddenly turned serious.

''Ummm well we were welcomed by the natives and were given these drawings by them, they said it was a new creation that is bringing them joy, sorrow and laughter'' proclaimed Meito

''What could possibly bring joy, sorrow and laughter?'' asked Konata

_Meito pulled out long pieces of parchment with strange pictures and words. Konata looked bored at it but Miyuki was very impressed with the rolls of parchment_

''They call it Manga your highness'' said Meito

''M...manga?'' said Konata

''That is correct,It is a collection of short stories written on long pieces of parchment, you are the first person not from this land to have these in your possesion'' said a proud Meito

_Konata remained silent as Meito passed over a scroll from the collection. She began to read the scroll. At first she looked impressed with the Manga but when she rolled the scroll back up..._

''GUARDS,ARREST HIM!'' Yelled Konata

_Meito looked stunned as a group of armed soldiers entered the room and grabbed the sailor. They grabbed his arms and forced him to the floor. _

_'_'But...but why?'' asked a confused Meito

''My father sends you on a mission and you come back with such worthless objects, silks?, spices? And pieces of paper in a foreign language!'' yelled Konata

''I...I only wished to please your majesty'' sobbed Meito

''Then where's the Gold, Silver, valuable weapons'' asked an furious Konata

''Oh have some dignity'' said Konata ''Bring him up'' ordered Konata

''Konata,maybe your going a bit to far'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki, don't interfere!'' ordered Konata

_Miyuki didn't dare say another word. She had experienced this side of Konata once before and it was an experience she hoped would never occur again. _

''You will be taken to the Tower of London, where you will be hung in chains!'' yelled Konata

''Please have mercy'' begged Meito

''Get him out of my sight!'' ordered Konata

_The guards dragged the screaming sailor away to his confinement. Miyuki wanted to ask Konata to reconsider her decision but she knew it was pointless. The queen turned to look at the rolls of parchment on her table. She didn't say a word to Miyuki, she just stared at the parchments for what seemed hours._

''Hmmm'' muttered Konata

_''What do I do now?'' _thought Miyuki

_Scotland, May 1510 _

_It was a particular wet,stormy day in Scotland and Nanako was being brought to the Queen of Scotland's private castle by thunderous clouds and wet muddy tracks forced the carriage Nanako was travelling in to get stuck in the ever wet mud. _

''Great, now what'' said an annoyed Nanako

''The castle isn't far from here, we could walk the rest of the way'' suggested a guard

''In this pouring rain, not to mention the ever thick fog, no way'' answered Nanako

''Look, it's either we walk there or sit here and freeze to death'' said another guard

''….Fine but I'm not happy about it'' snarled Nanako

_With some assistance from her guards, Nanako stepped out into the freezing storm. The landscape surrounding her was practically a massive bog, all of the ground was wet and soggy .When she took her first steps her shoes both got stuck in the mud and she was unable to pull them back out _

''You'll have to leave them'' shouted a guard

''And what? Walk barefoot?'' shouted Nanako ''Forget it!''

''Listen, the temperature is dropping quickly, we need to get to the castle soon or we'll die'' said the other guard

''Then carry me!'' yelled Nanako ''A woman shouldn't have to walk in these conditions!''

''You heard her''

_A guard quickly picked Nanako up and held her in his arms. Both guards made their way away from the carriage and into the thick fog that led towards the warm castle that held warm beds, food and the Scottish Queen. _

_Meanwhile in the castle, a small brown haired girl wearing a red gown was staring out of the window with her arms behind her back. She had been standing their for hours, waiting for a sign of the English accountant. Finally there they were, walking ever so slowly towards her castle. The queen raised her right arm up to the sky and muttered only one word to a group of armed men that were stood a few feet behind her. _

''Go'' muttered Misao

_And with that the group of four men left her room. Misao returned to staring out of the window but she had a grin on her face now. _

_''This is directly to you Konata'' thought the Queen _

_Nanako and her escorts had begun to climb the massive hill that led towards a side of Misao's castle. The rain wasen't letting up but the higher they climbed, the less thicker the fog was. The thunder was slowly becoming more distant as the group got closer and closer to their destination. _

''I can't wait to get into that castle'' said a guard

''At least you don't have our lovely accountant in your arms'' muttered the other guard who was holding the frustrated accountant Nanako.

''Keep that up and I'll have the Queen execute you both!'' said Nanako

_The group managed to reach the top of the hill and the city walls. The castle wasen't so far way now. They marched to the city gates where they had to pass the guards to be able to apprach the castle _

_''_Halt who goes there'' said a Scottish guard

''I am Nanako, acountant for the Queen of England Konata the first'' said Nanako

''Of course, we have been expecting you, please go on through'' said the second Scottish guard

''Well that was easy, they usually ask more questions about why were here'' said a puzzled Nanako

''Maybe the wet weather makes them nicer people'' suggested a guard

''Hmmm weird if it's true'' laughed Nanako as the group made their way towards the castle

_The city had been storm struck for up to a month now and the effects were devastating. No shops were open, all citizens were locked away indoors for fear of their lives. It was said that whenever the English were travelling from one country to another, bad luck occurs to their greatest enemies and the storm had coincidentally started the day Nanako began travelling to the city._

''Hmmm it's a little quiet'' said the guard holding Nanako

''Well would you want to wander around in this weather'' replied Nanako

_''We are wandering around in this weather, you stupid woman'' _thought the guard

''We're nearly there'' said Nanako ''About time as well, you two can be slow can't you''

''Yes we can'' muttered both guards

''Oh well, I'm sure the Queen will give me better guards the next time I have to come to this god for saken place'' moaned Nanako

_Shortly after the trio thought they had spotted the castle gates. They saw torches being held by a man, the man looked sick and was catching his death. The man limped his way towards the group,coughing up blood that splattered onto the wet stone pathway that led through the center of the city._

''Go and move him out of the way'' ordered Nanako

_A guard ran towards the sick man and drew his sword. But before he had the chance to do anything, out of nowhere an volley of arrows pierced his armour and struck his heart and throat. He collapsed to the floor and was instantly dead. _

''Oh shit an ambush!'' yelled the other guard

_A group of armed men emerged from alleyways that were surrouding the guard and accountant. The guard looked up and saw four men standing on rooftops with arrows ready to fire at them. A large orange bearded man emerged with an axe in tow, he grinned at the sight of the dead guard. He raised his axe up to the sky and immediently performed a perfect swing that seperated the dead guards heads from his shoulders._

''Oh my God!'' screamed Nanako

''You hear that lads'' yelled the giant

''I know boss, the woman screaming, it's music to our ears'' said a man standing on the rooftop

_The men all cheered and laughed_

''We are here to negociate with your master and you murder an English soldier!'' yelled Nanako

''Your wrong their lass'' yelled the giant

_The giant raised his arm up and arrows filled the rainy sky. The guard holding Nanako threw her to the ground and a few seconds later collapsed to the floor with five piercings through his chest and head_

''NOOO!'' screamed Nanako

''We've murdered English soldiers!'' laughed the Giant

''But why!'' asked Nanako

''You really think that we want peace with you people, you've burned our towns, raped our women and destroyed our churches'' said the Giant

''But...but that was in the past, we're not like that anymore'' assured Nanako

''You even enslaved our population all those years ago'' barked the Giant ''It wasn't until Robert Bruce that we broke free from you and I'll be dammed if that happens again''

''Please, your making a mistake'' begged Nanako

''No lass you made a mistake by stepping foot in our land'' said the Giant ''TAKE HER!''

_Before Nanako had a chance to run, she had been grabbed and tied up. The men put a blindfold on Nanako and covered her eyes. She also had her mouth gagged to stop her screaming. _

''Let's take her to the castle, her majesty is waiting for her'' said a voice

''I can't wait, let's teach the English to not mess with us'' said another voice

_Nanako couldn't tell who was speaking but that didn't matter to her, She had been Kidnapped by enemies of her queen and they were taking her to her queen's childhood rival Misao. _


	3. Konata's Confession

Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR, LUCKY STAR BELONGS TO KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU'S AND IS HIS PROPERTY. THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION. **_

_Nanako is being held hostage by the Queen Of Scotland, Misao Kusakbe. The Queen has chucked Nanako into a cold and damp prison cell and is demanding that Konata, Queen of England pay a massive ransom for her safe return and has threatened to execute the accountant if the English Queen fails to meet her demands._

_Nanako has sent her Queen a letter begging for her to pay the ransom and to save her life._

June 1510

_''_Hmmm'' muttered Konata as she read the ransom letter that was sent from Scotland

''What are you going to do?'' asked Miyuki

''Miyuki, how much money does this country have?'' asked Konata

''Hmmm acording to the latest accounts done by Nanako before she left for Scotland, I would have to say that we currently have... seventy five million crowns'' said Miyuki

''Is that allot, I haven't a clue'' said Konata

''Well considering that France has Three Hundred million crowns, then no it isn't allot'' sighed Miyuki

''But the French don't use crowns, they use Franks don't they?'' asked Konata

''Yes but in Franks they have about Eight Hundred and Fifty Million'' said Miyuki

''My god , your a walking book of knowledge'' said an amazed Konata

''Oh, your making fun of me'' moaned Miyuki

''Am...am I? I thought that was a nice compliment'' said Konata

''I'm sorry, I struggle to tell a compliment from an Insult''

''Your so cute when your clumsy Miyuki!'' said Konata who dived onto Miyuki and squeezed her ribs in a hug.

''Your...Your majesty!, what if someone see's us'' moaned Miyuki as she struggled to get free from Konata's grasp

''Don't call me that Miyuki, it's Konata!'' moaned the Queen

''But you can't be seen acting this way!, your the Queen'' said Miyuki

''Oh, your no fun!'' moaned Konata as she let go of Miyuki and walked away out of the conference room. She slammed the door and headed to her bedroom for a long sulk.

''But... what about Nanako'' muttered Miyuki

''My Queen, we still haven't received word from the English'' said Ayano

''Thank you Ayano, but I was expecting better news'' moaned Misao

''If I could suggest something to your majesty'' asked Ayano

''Suggest away'' moaned Misao

''I think that we should threaten an invasion as well, to put more pressure on the English'' suggested Ayano

''Genius!'' yelled Misao

''Really?'' said Ayano

''NO YOU IDIOT'' yelled Misao as she struck Ayano across the face with her fist

_Ayano crumbled to the floor, her cheek bright red. She quickly got back up and acted as if nothing had happened. _

''We don't have enough soldiers to threaten the English with and they know that'' snarled Misao

''So make an alliance with the French!, they hate the English just as much as we do and I know they'll be more then happy to lend you an army'' said Ayano

''Hmm an interesting idea, Ayano you can do all that for me'' ordered Misao

''I'll get right on it'' said an obeying Ayano

_Misao sat back on her throne and got comfortable, listening to the pouring rain pelt against her castle's walls. Inheriting the Scottish Throne was something that Misao hated. Controlling a poor country that was always kepp under the English's thumbs was bad enough, but a shortage of food and terrible weather conditions didn't help matters. The Scottish Queen was jealous of her rival Konata, she wanted to make her suffer slowly and then personally deliver her final blow. _

''I swear Konata that I'll persoanlly seperate your small head from your midget like body!'' thought Misao

''I wish to go and see the prisoner'' said Misao

''Which one your majesty'' asked a guard

''The ugly one'' ordered Misao

''Yeah but which one'' asked the same guard

''The English one'' ordered Misao but with a more irritated tone in her voice

''Yeah!... but which one'' asked the guard

_Misao grabbed the guard by his collar and pulled him down to the floor. _

''The one that we're holding hostage!'' yelled the queen

''Ri...Right away your majesty!'' yelped the guard

_Getting up as quickly as possible, the guard escorted the Queen out of the throne room and towards the castle dungeons where Nanako was being held hostage. _

_''Konata?...Konata?'' said Miyuki knocking on the Queen's door. _

'' What do you want Miyuki, are you going to let me play with you now? asked Konata

''Konata, I don't need to remind you that we're in a major crisis here, Nanako is being held hostage!'' said Miyuki

''What do you want me to do about it, I can always get a new accountant just like that!'' said Konata

''But Nanako has been with your family for thirty years, you can't just turn your back on her!'' said Miyuki

''But I can't give in to Misao's demand's'' yelled Konata

''Come out Konata, we need to discuss this with the other's'' said Miyuki

''There all useless Miyuki, and their all over fifty'' moaned Konata

''But they know what their doing!'' said Miyuki

''Do you promise that you'll let me play with you afterwards'' said Konata in a sweet voice

''If that's what it will take then I have no choice'' sighed Miyuki

''Yey'' yelled Konata as her door flew open and she hugged Miyuki

''Wait, wait you need to sort this out first before that'' said Miyuki

''Oh... fine'' moaned Konata

_Miyuki escorted Konata towards her court where she would hold a meeting to decide on an action plan for Nanako. _

_Surrounding the court table was a group of elderly men who looked like their glory days were well behind them. Konata sat down at the head of the table and put on her serious face. Every member was a Earl from a different reigion of the country _

''Ok then listen up people, as you know, my accountant has been taken hostage by the Queen of the Scots, As you know, I cannot just let this go'' said Konata

''So we declare war on Scotland?'' suggested the Earl of Norfolk

''We could do that, but they could easily excecute her weeks before we get there'' said the Earl of Doncaster

''Then what do you suggest Doncaster, let Scotland have it's way with us'' said The Earl of Winchester

''No we give them the ransom, simple as that'' said The Earl of York

''The country would be bankrupted then you idiot!'' barked the Earl of Southampton

''SHUT UP!'' yelled Konata slamming her fist on the table

''It's like watching children squabble over dinner, we're talking about either letting Nanako die or finding a way to save her'' said Konata

''Can you suggest anything then your Majesty'' asked the Earl of Lincoln

''Yes I can, Misao despises me and this country but she is also at war with the Norweigins and if we make a secret pact with them and get them to invade Scotland then we can attack and surround her'' said Konata

''But you majesty, we also don't like the Norweigins'' said The Earl of York

''Then we'll make peace with them'' said Konata

''Hmmm do you think that they would even consider making peace with us when they want your throne'' said The Earl of Winchester

''It's either that or Misao get's one over me and I'll be dammed if that happens'' said Konata

''All agreed then raise your hands'' said Miyuki

_Every Earl reluctently raised there hand into the air. _

''Excellent, then this meeting is adjourned'' said an excited Konata who then stared directly at Miyuki

_After all the Earls had left the room, Konata grabbed Miyuki's hand and dragged her back to her bedroom. Konata then started to nibble and lick Miyuki's neck _

''W...what are you doing'' said a stunned Miyuki

''Playing with you silly'' said Konata

Miyuki let out a soft moan but tried to push Konata away, she knew that this was wrong and against God.

''Konata, this is wrong, it is a sin!'' said Miyuki

''I'm the Queen, I was placed here by God, so I can do what I want'' said Konata who began to stroke Miyuki's long pink locks.

''But we're friends'' said Miyuki

''And your beautiful and very sexy Miyuki, I've wanted to grab your boobs for so long, I used to masterbuaite over you as a child'' confessed Konata

''What!'' yelped Miyuki as Konata tore of Miyuki's top and exposed her large boobs

''And their they are'' said an excited Konata

_Konata immediently grabbed Miyuki's boobs and started fondling and rubbing them. Miyuki loet out moan after moan and her nipples went hard._

''Your liking this aren't you, your a horny girl aren't you Miyuki'' said Konata

''Please...stop this Konata'' panted Miyuki

''No, I won't I and I know deep down you don't want me to stop'' said Konata who carefully started to strip. She unveiled her smaller boobs and begged Miyuki to play with them.

_Miyuki reluctently started to suck on one of Konata's nipples. The small queen moaned out loud and begged for Miyuki to bite her nipple. Miyuki obeyed and softly nipped the nipple. This drove Konata crazy. She dragged Miyuki over to her bed and threw her down. Konata got on top of Miyuki and tore of Miyuki undergarmets, exposing Miyuki's pussy which was already wet. _

''Wow Miyuki, your already soaking wet, but I want to make you even wetter'' said Konata as her fingers journeyed down to Miyuki's begging vagina. The Queen stuck one finger up Miyuki's vagina and she screamed a scream of joy, her panting increased more and more as Konata's finger got deeper and deeper.

''Do you want me to stop now?'' asked Konata

''No, I want more, i've never felt so good!'' moaned Miyuki

''That's what I wanted to hear my little Miyuki, now sit back and relax!'' said a happy Konata

''But I want to... make you feel good'' said Miyuki

''Oh you will Miyuki, but not before your cum splashes all over my body'' said Konata who stuck a second finger in Miyuki's pussy

_Miyuki felt fantastic, This feeling was amazing and it only got better as Konata's fingers hit all the right places. _

''Konata...I'm...I'm cumming, I'm cumming-

''Wait, not yet I need to use my tounge first'' said Konata quickly pulling her fingers out and quickly licking them. She then knelt down and started to lick Miyuki's erupting vagina

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' moaned Miyuki

_Konata's face was covered in Miyuki's cum. Konata was delighted as she licked as much as shec ould of her face and swallowed it all. _

''Your amazing Miyuki, now make me feel good!'' ordered Konata

''O...ok'' panted Miyuki

_Miyuki grabbed Konata and stuck her tounge down the Queen's throat. The tounges met and danced around each other as saliva went from one mouth to the other. Konata wrapped her tiny legs around Miyuki's body and pulled her even closer, their noses were now touching. Miyuki started to kiss Konata's stoumach and thigh before reaching Konata's vagina._

''Hmm, it looks clean. It hasn't been messed with before has it'' said Miyuki

''N...no'' moaned Konata

''Well as our neighbours the French say Bon Appetite'' said Miyuki

_Miyuki started to suck Konata's pussy and Konata let out a moan of satisfaction. _

''Amazing...AMAZING'' moaned Konata as Miyuki's tounge and mouth entertained her.

''Do you like it Konata'' asked a hopeful Miyuki

''Yes, oh god yes... keep going Miyuki'' ordered Konata

''I'll stick my fingers in now'' said Miyuki

''Please!'' said Konata

''Hmmm, only if you beg'' smiled Miyuki

''Do it, do it!'' begged Konata

''Your cute when you beg'' moaned Miyuki

''Your cute all the time Miyuki, I'm... glad your here now'' said Konata

_Miyuki's delicate fingers entered Konata's pussy and the Queen fell back down onto the bed and spread her sweaty arms out, she was going to enjoy every second of this._

''Miyuki, before this I was so alone I thought I would never be happy again'' moaned Konata

''You'' find someone to marry, I know you will'' said Miyuki

''But...I don't think I can!'' moaned Konaat

''Why not'' asked Miyuki

''Noone will ever replace my husband, but that dosen't stop me from having fun now does it'' said Konata

''Your the Queen, you do whatever you wish but noone can ever now this'' said Miyuki

''Noone will, I won't say a word'' said Konata ''Ohhhh, I'm gunna cum Miyuki, get ready''

_''_I'll move them faster to finish you off Konata'' said Miyuki

_''Miyuki's fingers got faster and faster, leaving Konata with no choice but to cum. Miyuki's pink locks were now covered in white sticky cum. They both collapesed onto each other panting from exhaustion. _

''Miyuki?'' said Konata

''We need to do this again, promise me'' said Konata

''Are you sure'' said Miyuki

''Definetely, but who knows I may find other people to have sex with as well'' smiled Konata ''And you can as well''

''I.. I doubt I ever could'' moaned Miyuki

''Nonsense you can and you will'' ordered Konata

''Have you always like girls in this way'' asked Miyuki

''For sex only then yes, for love then no'' said Konata

''Fair enough, as long as noone ever finds out then I'm more then happy to participate'' panted Miyuki

''You've changed your tune'' laughed Konata

''Well I've experienced it and I loved it'' said Miyuki

''Let's get some sleep, yawned Konata ''Noone will come in without knocking said Konata

''Goodnight you majesty'' teased Miyuki

''You kidder'' said Konata who then kissed Miyuki on the head

End of Chapter 3


End file.
